


Spitting Image

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Black Clover Spoilers, Blood and Violence, Canon - Manga, Character Death In Dream, Dark Magic, Devils, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Fear of Death, Foreshadowing, Goretober, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Sleep now, dear Noelle, you’ve done enough.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Spitting Image

She was covered in blood, so much, so much, and so much blood.

Noelle couldn't move, her armor heavy on her form. She looked up from the reddened ground, unease turning into abject terror in her heart.

The Devil Megicula, its smile wide, teeth sharp, and claws outstretched, stood right in front of her.

"How does it feel to be weak, Noelle Silva? How does it feel to be weak, even with all the power you can wield, right in your very hands?"

Noelle could only stare back at Megicula, her hands shaking.

Blood was in her eyes, exposed to such twisted, vile mana from Megicula, from the Devil.

_No, no, no, no, no, I failed, I failed, I failed!_

Megicula's gaze tinted yellow gold, its grin growing in a perverted sense of triumph.

Long, ochre-cloaked claws reached to Noelle's cheeks, close to one of her eyes.

_**"Sleep now, dear Noelle, you've done enough, sleep…"** _

_Too late, too late, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

" _ **Sleep, just like your precious mother!"**_

Noelle could only scream, a piercing, ragged scream, as Megicula's claws ran through her, and all went black.

Damn it all.

Her heartbeat jolted her awake, roughly, despairingly.

Noelle opened her eyes, sitting up and seeing herself in her bedroom, her breathing shaking, and tears streaming down her face.


End file.
